Ice is My Life (and I Want You to be Part of it)
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: Kristoff loves ice; it's easy for him to understand, something that he loves. His feelings for Elsa are the same. A series of (unrelated) Kristelsa drabbles
1. Below Zero

"Are you sure that this is alright?" Elsa removed her hands from him, touching them together. She bit her lip, and the temperature around the two dropped even further.

He was no love expert, but Kristoff could see why Elsa was worried.

He reached out and held his hand above her chin. Quickly, she nodded, and he held her chin with his large hand. "I know that you're cold."

It was no lie - she felt like a block of ice herself. Despite her skin being smooth and soft, there was nothing warm about it.

He chuckled. "A lot of people say that I am too." He raised an eyebrow. "Is it true?"

She smiled. "Well, you don't feel as warm as Anna does."

"See? That's what makes the two of us alike."

Her eyes widened, as did her smile. "So you're fine with this?"

"Definitely!" He looked away from her, down to the floor that was starting to ice over. "Well, just so long as I can manage to walk out of the room without tripping."

Her eyes turned to the floor as well. "Oh my..." The temperature fell further. "Oh no, oh no, oh no-"

"Elsa!" He pulled her in closer to him. "Elsa, it's fine. I'll just have to hold onto you when we walk out; you never slip!"

She laughed - not a loud one, but a laugh none the less. "If you insist."

"So," he said, looking away from her. "Do you want to, may I-"

"I was just about to ask you that." She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his own. It was perfect, something that he never had expected to want but could not imagine wanting to live without.

Kristoff was a man of ice, and he could handle the cold.


	2. (Almost) Better than You

Elsa slowly leaned her slightly shaking hand forward.

"I promise that he won't bite." Kristoff grinned. "You can pet me, Miss Elsa. I'm a good reindeer!"

Elsa rolled her eyes; she still had yet to understand his reindeer voice. "You are completely sure that it is fine?"

"Yep, Sven will be completely fine with it." Kristoff winked at his companion. "That's right, isn't it, Sven?"

Sven simply leaned forward and rubbed his snout against Elsa's arm.

"I guess that he got tired of waiting on you." Kristoff smirked. "Atta boy, Sven."

Elsa leaned her hand forward, meeting the reindeer's soft fur. Sven looked at her with wide eyes, then licked her arm.

"He really likes you!"

For a moment, Elsa could only stare at the creature in shock. What did it think that it was doing?

"Sven has really high standards for people, you know. It's pretty amazing that he likes you so quickly. Then again, I can't blame him."

Elsa simply reached out her hand and petted the reindeer again.


	3. Assigned - High School AU

It wasn't like she had come to class unprepared; she always had her things with her, and was far from a slacker. She had known that Mr. Anderson would be assigning a new project in her science class.

Still, that didn't mean that she couldn't be surprised both by who she was partnered with and what their project would be about. She hardly knew Kristoff; they had similar classes, but they hardly ever spoke with each other. He was friend's with Elsa's sister, but even then she rarely saw him.

"Ice," Kristoff said with a large grin. "Isn't that awesome?"

Elsa nodded, though her eyes were on her books for her other classes.

"She should probably know something about that; everyone knows that Elsa is an ice cold bitch." Hans, a rather rude boy in her class, began to laugh, and his friend's soon joined along.

Elsa could only stare in shock at him; she knew that not everyone liked her (and she certainly didn't like everyone either), but she hadn't expected someone to say that to her face.

"Hey," Kristoff said. "Shut up, Hans. Since when are you even doing this project, anyway?"

Hans quieted.

Finally, Elsa spoke. "You should probably start working with your partner, Hans. If you get one more bad grade then they'll probably kick you out of this class."

The red head looked away from her, then grumbled something that she couldn't hear.

"Sorry about that," Kristoff said. "Hans can be such an asshole; the guy is in most of my classes, and he somehow has a ton of people who like him. Meanwhile, I'm trying to block him out. He says the same stuff about me."

"That's terrible." Though she didn't know Kristoff well, she did know that he worked hard as a student and was a nice guy, if a bit of a loner.

He pulled his notebook from his messenger bag, then flipped it open. The front page showed a number of detailed drawings of snowflakes. "I just really like ice; it's less dense than the water it floats on, which is incredible! Most stuff doesn't work that way."

"Water's special in that way." Elsa smiled. "You probably have a ton of ideas for this, huh?"

He nodded. "Want to hear some of them?" He began to flip through his notebook.

"Definitely."

"You and me are going to ace this project; I already know it."


	4. Something Different - Modern AU

"These things don't scare you at all?" Kristoff leaned over and wrapped his arm around Elsa's waist. He pulled her over, laying his hand in her lap. It was still kind of weird doing this kind of thing; Kristoff still was having trouble getting used to the fact that he actually had a girlfriend (not that he minded).

She raised an eyebrow. "And they do scare you?"

"No!" His face flushed. "Of course not, Elsa. I was just curious to why you picked out..." He looked over to the DVD case lying on the coffee table. "The Dead Inside Me to watch tonight." He looked away from her. "Really, it's no big deal..."

"Is it?" She reached out and placed her hand over his own; her hand, he couldn't help but notice, was so much smaller than his own. She ran a finger over his palm. "We don't have to watch it if you don't want to; there are some other DVDs laying around. Heck, some of them are probably still in their packaging."

He bit his lip. What would she think if he honestly declined?

"As long as you still make us lots of popcorn, then we can watch whatever." Elsa squeezed his hand.

He smiled. "Okay."

"Well, hurry up!" She rubbed her stomach. "I'm hungry!"

Kristoff stood up and stretched out his arms and legs. "I do make the best popcorn in the world."

She rolled her eyes. "You make microwave popcorn that comes in a bag."

"It still counts!" He walked to the kitchen.

"I think I've found something good!" Elsa called.

"Sweet!"


	5. Better (But the Same)

There is a difference between loving ice, saying that it is your very life, and wanting to freeze. Elsa had seen Kristoff's face when Anna, his dearest and closest friend in the world, the person that finally allowed him to learn to trust others again, turned to ice. The look on his face had matched Elsa's.

"Elsa, are you alright?" His voice is light, and he tentatively reaches out a hand towards her. "Do you need anything?"

She shakes her head. "I'm fine, just fine." She looks away from him. "Thank you, Kristoff, but I am fine."

He nods. "Okay, I guess that I'll be seeing you later then."

"Yes."

He leaves the room, every step seeming to take an eternity. Can he hear Elsa's heart beat? Has he noticed the temperature drop? The door clicks behind him, leaving the room in silence.

I should be happy, she thinks. I have love.

But love isn't everything, is it? There are days when things are still hard, when she can look at neither Anna or Kristoff; those are the days where she remembers.

Today is one of those days.

She sits down on the floor, leaning her back against the wall. If only she could close her eyes and not see Kristoff frozen solid next to her sister.

If only.

Elsa sighs, watching ice appear from her fingertips. Neither Anna nor Kristoff will mention this later, but she will remember, and they will too.


End file.
